A Mile High
by Svelte Rose
Summary: Téa shrugged but she felt like she could scream in utter happiness. Who would’ve thought that today was the day she would finally ruffle Seto Kaiba’s pristine feathers? Suggestive themes. Seto and Téa.


**Author**: Svelte Rose

**LJ Community**: 101kisses

**Note**: Actually intended for the 002 prompt. But I figured it was better fit for this prompt.

**Title**: A Mile High

**Date**: June 19th, 2006

**Theme**: 004- Words

Blue eyes flickered across the four columns of neatly piled cards while the sound of food carts rattled softly in the background. A soft voice asking "chicken or beef?" could be heard before it moved it's way up the aisle.

Téa Gardner rubbed her eyes and hoped that they had gotten her the special pre-ordered vegetarian meal her agent had requested when they booked this flight. After one night of watching several movies titled "Faces of Death" with Joey, Tristan and Yuugi, Téa Gardner had sworn off of meat.

It helped wonders for her dancer's body though, she was always slender and lithe yet not unhealthily so which, unfortunately, was becoming a very popular thing among her co-workers.

"I apologize for the inconvenience sir. I'll notify the pilot about the faulty seat immediately."

"See to it that it doesn't happen again." A gruff voice replied.

"Of course, and if there's anything I can do…"

"No."

Téa's ears perked up as her hand clutching one four of diamonds hovered over the deck of cards resting in her other hand. That voice sounded disturbingly familiar…she had heard it many times all throughout high school, mocking her and her friends. Turning her head, Téa's eyes widened slightly as she studied the familiar angles of the high-profile face. Before she could help it, the brunette found herself saying:

"My gosh, don't you usually have one of your own jets to fly you around the world, Kaiba?"

……

He had been startled; unusual really since he was not one to be startled. But the lilting voice, the one that use to make speeches which made him cringe with their sugary sweetness, was an exception.

"Gardner?" He rasped before clearing his throat. "What are you doing here?" Immediately, he felt as though he should smack himself for such an obvious question.

She arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow before placing the playing card into the pile. "I snuck in here. Don't tell though."

He snorted at the sheer childishness of her answer. Obviously, seven years hadn't done anything for her psyche.

She pursed her lips, annoyed at his snort. "That was a pretty stupid question. Expect a stupid answer."

He supposed he deserved that.

"So what are you doing here, gracing us common folk with your grand presence?"

Seto sank back into his seat and shrugged, "I'm afraid that if I tried explaining, your pea-sized brain wouldn't comprehend."

She narrowed her eyes, "Then let me take a wild guess…your pilot quit because he couldn't stand you."

Seto glared at her. While it wasn't completely far from the truth, it was a victory of hers he would rather not admit to. "Of course not!" He bit back, baring his teeth.

"Your pilot quit because you were paying him too little."

A snort. "You've got to be kidding. Kaiba Corp employees are many of the most highly paid individuals in this country-,"

"He quit because you touched his pecker."

His jaw dropped. "What is wrong with you?" A bit disgusted, Seto swiftly turned in his seat so that he could glare fully at her. A grinning face just stared back at him and he felt his anger bubbling fast.

"Ah! So it is true then…"

"No! I never did and NEVER WILL touch someone else's…pecker." The last word left a distasteful feeling in his mouth.

She narrowed her eyes again until they were slits of blue. "Are you trying to tell me in your own special way that you play with yourself?"

He choked. What in the blazes- "No!" He hollered. A few of the other passengers turned around and gave them a dirty glare.

Seto Kaiba, never one to back down from a fight glared right back until the last of them turned back around. "What the hell is wrong with you? Was there something in the water? You can't ask questions like that-,"

Téa rolled her eyes and gave him a flippant wave of her left wrist. "Pish posh, I figured anyways…you're a prude."

Since when did they discuss his sex life? It was abundant- thank you very much! The inner child in him felt like saying so but his self-constraint was better.. "Like you're such a sexpot yourself." He snipped back in a whisper. If he remembered correctly, she was one of the few girls in school who wore colored stockings and shorts with their ridiculously small skirts. During winter, they had the choice of pants and she always chose pants. Sometimes, she wore them far into the warmer seasons that the teachers were pressed to reprimand her for it.

He always took joy out of the bubbly cheerleader being scolded in front of the class.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that it is _so_ weird to hear you using American colloquialisms and just say that you are one deranged fellow. Please honey," She dryly drawled, "I'm a ballerina. We don't just use our flexibility for dancing, you know."

Blue connected with blue before Seto Kaiba felt his head go immediately to the gutter.

"That's disgusting." He mumbled and even he had to admit that it was a very conservative thing to say.

"Only if they ejaculate too much." She responded immediately, with a cheery undertone in her voice. Shuffling her cards, Téa looked over at him to find his eyes trained eerily on her. "You know, it's sort of sticky and stuff, dries and gets crusty…It's worse if I've just given him a-,"

"Stop." He growled, looking forward again.

Téa shrugged but she felt like she could scream in utter happiness. Who would've thought that today was the day she would finally ruffle Seto Kaiba's pristine feathers? "Come on Kaiba, it's not like it's anything you haven't done yourself, I'm sure. Hell, I read about your love interests in the tabloids all the time."

"You read about me in the tabloids?"

"Hard not to- you're all over the place."

"Weren't you just calling me a prude earlier on?"

"Just picking on you."

He rolled his eyes and stared straight ahead, refusing to answer. Maybe if he ignored her, she wouldn't bother him anymore for the rest of the trip. That would be bliss.

She was just as happy with the silence that had befallen them and resumed her game of solitaire.


End file.
